1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking/unlocking structure of switch device, and more particularly to a locking/unlocking structure of switch device, which includes an assembly of a main body, a reaction drum and a restriction unit. A first elastic unit is disposed between the main body and the reaction drum. A second elastic unit is disposed between the reaction drum and the restriction unit. By means of the first and second elastic units, an operator can operate the operation button with less strength. Also, the wear and loss of the components can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch device is applied to an electrical, electronic and automatic control system for an operator to operate the machine or power on/off the system. Such switch device also can serve as an emergency switch. In the case that an operator improperly operates the machine or the equipment fails or the like, the operator can emergently open the circuit to power off the system so as to avoid serious damage or loss.
The conventional emergency switch device generally includes an operation button equipped with a pushbutton and/or rotary switch and a main body for receiving the operation button. A connection seat and a wire connection module are assembled in the main body. The main body is formed with multiple insertion blocks having double slopes. The connection seat is also formed with multiple insertion blocks having double slopes in adaptation to the insertion blocks of the main body. Multiple springs are assembled with the insertion blocks. When an operator presses the operation button to drive and press down the connection seat, the insertion blocks of the main body relatively force the insertion blocks of the connection seat to compress the springs. After the insertion blocks of the connection seat pass over the insertion blocks of the main body, the springs push out the insertion blocks of the connection seat to locate the same. Under such circumstance, the connection seat pushes and presses the wire connection module to open the circuit. Moreover, the operator can forcedly pull up the operation button and the connection seat, whereby the insertion blocks of the connection seat can pass through the insertion blocks of the main body and restore to their home assembling positions. In this case, the circuit of the wire connection module is closed again.
With respect to the structural design, operation and use of the above embodiment, in order to permit an operator to press or forcedly pull up the operation button and the connection seat, the insertion blocks of the main body and the insertion blocks of the connection seat are all formed with the structure of double slopes. Such structure will affect the security of the relative restriction and locating effect between the main body and the connection seat. As a result, the stability of the wire connection module in the open-circuit state is deteriorated.
In order to improve the above problem, another conventional switch device has been developed, in which the insertion blocks of the main body and the insertion blocks of the connection seat are formed with a structure of single slope. In this case, an operator can press the operation button and the connection seat, whereby after the insertion blocks of the connection seat pass through the insertion blocks of the main body, the connection seat can be located to push and press the wire connection module into the open-circuit state. In addition, by means of rotating the operation button and the connection seat, the insertion blocks of the connection seat can leave the insertion blocks of the main body, permitting the connection seat and the operation button to restore their home assembling positions, (whereby the circuit of the wire connection module is closed).
In the conventional switch device, the main body is formed with the insertion blocks (with single slope or double slopes) and the connection seat is also formed with the insertion blocks (with single slope or double slopes). The springs are cooperatively assembled with the insertion blocks. However, in fact, as well known by those who are skilled in this field, a greater resistance exists in such structure. The resistance includes the action force between the slopes of the insertion blocks of main body and the slopes of the insertion blocks of the connection seat and the reaction force of the springs. The operation force of an operator must be greater than the force for pushing away the slopes of the insertion blocks of main body, which overlap the slopes of the insertion blocks of the connection seat, and overcome the reaction force of the springs. Therefore, the operator needs to apply a greater operation force to overcome the resistance. Also, in order to make the insertion blocks of the connection seat truly pass through the insertion blocks of the main body, in practice, the operator will instinctively increase the operation force. This is not what we expect.
Still with respect to the structural design, the components of the operation button, the connection seat, the wire connection module, etc. are all mounted in the narrow internal space of the main body. In addition, each of main body and the connection seat is formed with multiple insertion blocks. Furthermore, multiple cooperative (transverse) springs are assembled with the insertion blocks (in a direction normal to the axis of the main body or the axis of the connection seat). This obviously increases the difficulty in assembling these components.
Moreover, when an operator applies an operation force to force the insertion blocks of the connection seat to squeeze and pass through the insertion blocks of the main body, the components are apt to wear. In addition, the difference between the action force between the cooperative insertion blocks of the main body and the insertion blocks of the connection seat and the different wear extents of the respective insertion blocks will both affect the true positions of the operation button and the connection seat. As a result, the operation button and the connection seat can hardly keep in the central position. Under such circumstance, the stability of the contacts of the operation button, the connection seat and the wire connection module in the turn-on state will be deteriorated and the quality of the entire emergency switch device will be lowered.
To speak representatively, the above references reveal some shortcomings of the main body, the connection seat and the relevant connection components of the conventional switch device in use and structural design. In case the main body, the operation button, the connection seat and the relevant components are redesigned to be different from the conventional switch device, the use form of the switch device can be changed to widen the application range thereof. For example, in the condition that the structure is simplified and the operation is facilitated, the redesign must include the following issues:    1. The structural characteristic and operation form of the conventional switch device that the main body is formed with the insertion blocks and/or the springs and the connection seat is formed with the insertion blocks and/or the springs must be eliminated. In this case, an operator no more needs to apply a greater operation force to overcome the resistance of the cooperative insertion block structures. Also, the operation will not instinctively increase the operation force for making the insertion blocks of the connection seat truly pass through the insertion blocks of the main body.    2. The problems of the conventional switch device that the complicated cooperative structures of the insertion blocks, the (transverse) springs, etc. are assembled in the narrow internal space of the main body and the difficulty in assembling the components is increased should be improved. In addition, the conventional switch device has the problems that the conventional cooperative structures and components are apt to wear and the difference between the action force between the cooperative insertion blocks and the different wear extents of the respective insertion blocks will both affect the true positions of the operation button and the connection seat so that the operation button and the connection seat can hardly keep in the central position. Under such circumstance, the stability of the contacts of the operation button, the connection seat and the wire connection module in the turn-on state will be deteriorated and the quality of the entire emergency switch device will be lowered. All these problem need to be improved.
All the above issues are not substantially taught, suggested or disclosed in the above references.